Se remémorer
by noominaome
Summary: Os: Alice se souvient de son passé avec Jasper, avant de connaître les Cullen. Une vision qui va boulverser le couple. Reccueil d'histoires sur les personnages de Twilight.


Note d'auteur: Bien le bonjour! Je m'attaque cette fois à un petit bout d'OS avec d'autres personnages. Toujours du Twilight, mais Bella passe à la trappe. La jolie Alice m'intéresse aujourd'hui. Elle se remémore une partie de son passé avec Jasper.

Je publierai plusieurs OS, ici même.

◊Chapitre _zéro_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et Larosesurleau pour la correction.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

><p><strong>Os: Se remémorer<strong>

Le climat torride embrasait le peu d'herbe qui parvenait à pousser.

Le vent amenait des amas de poussière débarqués du désert. Une petite ville située dans l'Etat du _Texas_ se reposait. Le peu d'habitants encore éveillés s'étaient retrouvés à boire des bières dans _le_ majestueux _Saloon_. Endroit très fréquenté et principalement le soir.

L'horloge cliquetante désignait l'obscurité de la nuit. Vingt-trois heures trente. La lune serait bientôt à son apogée pour déployer sa luminosité salvatrice.

A l'intérieur, des badauds s'écorchaient la gorge en s'esclaffant sous les diverses boutades salaces du barman. Il servait les sept tables placées dans son taudis d'une main professionnelle. Dans l'arrière boutique, des danseuses se trémoussaient lascivement. Elles gesticulaient pour une récréation vicieuse destinée à des clients privilégiés. Des hommes aptes à débourser des dollars afin de s'octroyer une pause à la fois distrayante et d'un érotisme sans nom. Dans ce monde où il pourrait être simplement tué en traversant ce désert sauvage.

.

Un bruit de sabot de cheval se fit entendre au dehors. Tous se dévisagèrent.

Subitement, les deux volets battants en bois à lames verticales de l'ouverture du chalet vinrent buter contre les murs.

Le grincement surpassa la musique de fond du lieu conviviale. Une jeune femme apparue, se libérant donc un passage d'un heurt de chaussure. Ses bottes marrons à talons aiguilles claquèrent contre les lattes du plancher quand elle pénétra la pièce. Sa robe d'un genre victorien, retroussée contre ses hanches voletait à chaque pas. Elle inspirait la beauté pure, la frivolité. Son jupon blanc cascadait contre ses cuisses blanches jusqu'aux dessous de ses genoux. Son bustier mauve à lacets entremêlés semblait trop serré. Sa poitrine se haussant impudiquement. Bien que menue. Son chapeau pourpre dissimulait une partie de son visage, démontrant une fine bouche rosée et entrouverte d'un sourire assuré. Même ses cheveux d'ébène coupés courts, étonnant pour l'époque, délimitaient les contours de sa délicate mâchoire magnifiquement.

Une bourrasque de sensualité déferla dans l'atmosphère de la salle. Sa démarche fluide et voluptueuse attisait la curiosité des hommes. La jalousie des femmes. La plupart d'entre elles n'étaient que des femmes de joies, invitées en ce lieu pour réjouir les mâles.

La moiteur provenant des gens vrilla les narines sensibles de la nouvelle venue. Elle s'approcha du comptoir pendant que le serveur la lorgnait tout en nettoyant d'un tissu sale un pichet. Elle grimpa par-dessus un tabouret et s'y installa. Ne se souciant aucunement que les fainéants présents puissent voir ses culottes.

Le jeune homme devant la caisse lui offrit une œillade amicale:

«-Bien le bonjour m'dame… Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous?»

Elle releva son chapeau et croisa son regard chocolat. Il déglutit en découvrant ses traits envoûteurs.

Une expression à damner un saint. Un petit nez qu'il voulait effleurer. Des lèvres roses, sublimes, appelant à la débauche.

Elle céda un sourire ainsi qu'une réponse. La voix musicale:

«-Quelque chose de rouge…»

Il hocha la tête, intimidé. En jetant un regard en biais, la jeune femme aperçut un homme qui se démarquait dans le lot. Il était vêtu comme les autres mais son aura survolait ces derniers. Il lisait un journal. Une femme peu habillée essayait de capter son attention. En vain. Quand la nouvelle venue esquissa un rictus amusé devant cette scène, il bougea. Ce dernier ancra impétueusement ses prunelles grenat dans les siennes curieuses. Il était fascinant. Effrayant. Un homme à l'audace manifeste. Mâchoire contractée. Il ne daignait même pas accorder un peu d'attention à la fille, debout, à ses côtés.

Tous les occupants du lieu avaient repris leurs activités. Ils ne s'intéressaient plus à cette demoiselle délurée. Du moins pour le moment. Excepté l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui la scrutait. Il inclina son visage, qui fut à l'ombre de son propre chapeau de _cow-boy_ et la salua d'un rictus séduisant. Pour réponse, elle fronça son petit nez en le défiant ouvertement du regard. Elle n'était pas facilement impressionnable.

La chope que posa le commerçant cogna brutalement le comptoir en la faisant sursauter. Il s'excusa aussitôt d'une moue gênée tandis qu'elle avalait la moitié du récipient. Elle souffla, puis termina rapidement sa boisson. Ensuite, elle fouilla dans sa robe pour dénicher des sous et paya la somme. Plus un supplément pour l'accueil discret. Parfois, elle appréciait les gens silencieux.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber du haut tabouret et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Aucune raison de restée dans les parages. Elle s'était désaltérée. Point. Cependant, l'un des citoyens du coin se posta vivement en face de l'entrée. La bloquant. Elle sourcilla en levant une frimousse étonnée. La jeune femme reconnut derechef le blondinet qui la toisait encore de cet air inquisiteur. Il la détailla de haut en bas tandis qu'elle mesurait sa faiblesse évidente. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Toutefois, en être civilisée, elle réclama courtoisement:

«-Puis-je quitter cet endroit ou dois appeler de l'aide, monsieur …?

-Whitlock… » Ce dernier discerna un homme moustachu qui se déplaça afin de réussir à les voir. Il se pensait discret. «Et, puis-je savoir à qui appartient ce si joli visage ?»

La demoiselle gloussa devant sa demande: «Alice.

-Qui est tout bonnement magnifique. Alice sans nom de famille.

-J'en possède un monsieur Whitlock. Néanmoins, il n'est pas nécessaire de le dévoiler à un inconnu. Ne pensez-vous pas? Vous pourriez être un dangereux sociopathe qui cherche à satisfaire son besoin primal. J'assure mes arrières.»

Il dévoila une rangée de dents particulièrement droites et affirma:

«-Je ne veux que vous inviter à danser sur cette aimable mélodie.»

Un air de violon se propageait depuis la pièce cachée à l'arrière. Alice sonda ses options. Le laisser sur sa faim ou jouer. Le choix était évident.

Délicatement, elle lui offrit sa main gauche gantée de rouge. Par-dessous l'accessoire de coton, la bosse d'une alliance autour de son annulaire. Il posa des pupilles sournoises en touchant l'objet quand il engloba sa petite main. L'homme la guida lentement au centre de la pièce. Il entama un mouvement en les faisant tourner paisiblement. Voluptueusement. Il maintient sa poigne et glissa sa seconde main contre le haut des fesses féminines. Elle frémit sous son toucher. Il se pencha et effleura de ses lèvres, ses tempes puis son oreille:

«-Whitlock ou Jasper… Tu peux m'appeler comme bon te semble.»

L'haleine de ce Jasper chatouilla la peau fine sous son lobe. Elle frissonna. Ce dernier ricana et réitéra son souffle frais au niveau de sa gorge. Alice inclina plus la tête afin de lui favoriser l'accès. Toutefois, il se redressa en l'attirant dans une étreinte solide. Sa poitrine s'écrasa contre son torse. La demoiselle percevait sa musculature masculine au travers de sa chemise à carreaux.

Son odeur délicieuse la renversait. Saccageait son cœur.

Indéniablement, l'homme savait jouer de ses charmes forts. Cela s'avérait difficile de contrôler son envie quand il se comportait de cette manière. S'il voulait s'amuser à la pourchasser durant ce jeu de rôle, il y arrivait à merveille. Cependant, elle pouvait l'égaler. Son compagnon était un compétiteur hors pair. Elle aussi.

Alice bougea son bassin en un arc de cercle. Trop subtilement. La grande main suivit le geste leste. Jasper arqua un sourcil désarmant et aguicheur. Elle tint bon et se retourna précipitamment tandis qu'elle se penchait en bougeant les hanches charnellement dans une invitation implicite. Il grogna en agrippant les frous-frous de sa robe contre sa taille. Il descendit ses mains contre son ventre et elle se rétablit bien droit, puis elle se reposa contre son corps ferme. Froid. D'un regard en biais elle remarqua ses pupilles s'obscurcir alors qu'il plongeait le sien dans son décolleté.

A ce moment, elle entendit un grognement rauque et dégoûtant venant d'un des rustres présents. Elle les avait négligés. Elle sursauta en se rendant compte de ses actes. Elle le gifla. Il fallait garder son bon rôle comme convenu quelques heures auparavant. Il n'y eut aucune trace rouge comme cela aurait du être le cas.

Aussitôt le moustachu se profila :

«-Y aurait-il un problème ici Mademoiselle? »

Alice rétorqua:

«-Madame je vous prie. Pas vraiment non. Je m'en vais de toutes manières.»

Le nommé Jasper la salua d'un hochement de tête entendu tout en sortant du _Saloon._ Elle fronça les sourcils. Une jeune fille le suivit. Probablement pour lui faire des avances.

Alice quitta la pièce sans un regard et monta son cheval. Quelques rues passèrent et elle s'interrompit en reniflant les alentours.

cette dernière descendit ensuite d'un saut agile sa monture et fut englobée dans une étreinte étourdissante. Dans son dos. Elle huma encore l'air.

Du sang.

Elle saliva.

Il avait déjà attaqué son dîner.

L'homme glissa ses lèvres fraîches contre sa nuque, puis attrapa ses petits cheveux pour la faire se pencher en arrière. Dos courbé, la demoiselle trembla quand il suçota sa lèvre inférieure. Sa langue chaude eut le goût du sang mêlé à du venin citronné. Un ronronnement s'échappa de sa gorge et il la délaissa momentanément.

Jasper revient dans la seconde avec le corps meurtri de la jeune fille qui le suivait auparavant. Ils croquèrent sa peau ensemble. Chaque côté de la clavicule. L'humaine n'émettait plus qu'un gargouillement alors que deux vampires la mangeaient. L'homme à la moustache fut le suivant. La curiosité tuait.

Sa faim disparaissait. Son désir pour son compagnon augmentait.

Jasper, le major… adorait ce genre de jeux de rôle avant de chasser puis de lui faire l'amour.

.

.

.

Les pupilles d'Alice recouvrèrent enfin un aspect normal. Elle soupira en secouant ses pensées. Se demandant la raison de se souvenir qui l'avait assailli sans explication. C'était réellement rare qu'elle ait une vision du passé. De leur passé commun.

D'emblée, elle entendit son mari qui tentait de lui faire parvenir un message:

«-Alice? Ma belle tu m'entends? Qu'as-tu vu?»

La nommée pivota un visage épuisé et rassura celui qui abordait un air très inquiet:

«-Tout va bien. Rien de particulier Jasper. Encore une de ses visions sans aucun sens.

-Ne dis pas ça, je le sais. Je le sens. Tu es chamboulée. Je n'apprécie pas quand tu mens et tu le sais. Parle s'il-te-plait.»

Alice pinça les lèvres alors qu'il entourait son menton de ses grandes mains. Il possédait ce même visage plaisant, qui dévastait son cœur. Elle aurait voulu plus pour lui. La jeune femme hésita en voyant Bella passer dans le salon pour retrouver Esmée. Cette dernière chantonnait un air hivernal. Les deux femmes avaient visiblement commencé les préparations de décoration de Noël, sans elle.

Jasper souleva sa frimousse désorientée pour l'obliger à rencontrer ses pupilles dorées. Ce détail la bouleversa. Les images qui lui étaient revenues lui avaient montrées un homme moins distant avec sa compagne. Moins anxieux par rapport à ses actions. En ce moment, la famille était toujours en train de le surveiller. De vérifier que le major qu'il fut pendant un temps restait cloîtrer dans son inconscient. Ses orbes vermeils lui manquaient. Elle lâcha enfin dans un souffle:

«-Tu te rappelles de notre rencontre?»

Il plissa les yeux, toujours accroupi devant le canapé où elle était assise:

«-Bien sûr. Tu es venue directement vers moi sans être terrorisée. C'était plutôt drôle. Je te l'ai déjà dis, mais j'ai su que tu étais ma compagne dés l'instant où j'ai sentis ton odeur. Qu'y a-t-il? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal? Tu as vu que je flancherai dans un avenir proche comme cela est déjà arrivé?»

Alice nia.

«-Non. J'ai revu une scène. C'était au _Texas_. C'était avant que nous allions rendre visite à Peter et Charlotte. Avant que nous n'allions rencontrer _les Cullen_, enfin, _notre famille_ pardon.»

Emmett se profila près d'eux, suspicieux. Les paroles d'Alice ne lui plaisaient pas. Jasper le renvoya gentiment jouer avec Rosalie. La jeune voyante continua:

«-Tu étais heureux Jasper. C'est vrai que nous avons eu des moments difficiles au début. Mais tu étais heureux.»

Son époux la dévisagea troublé:

«-Que quoi parles-tu? Je suis heureux Alice.

-La semaine d'excursion au _Texas_. Ce petit village. Tu t'en souviens? Peu après que tu m'es offert cette bague atroce au doigt.»

Voyant où elle voulait en venir, il affirma:

«-Oh… Je vois. Pourquoi mentionnes-tu cette période. Cet homme est mort. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

-Tu ne me comprends pas. Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai des regrets. Je me suis souvenue de ce que c'était de vivre avec un homme qui apprécie ce qu'il est. Qui ne détruit pas son âme à cause de mon égoïsme.» Elle ordonna. «Sens-moi.»

Dubitatif, Jasper se mit à genoux pour être plus en confort. Il attira sa petite femme déroutée contre lui en nichant son nez contre le creux de son cou. Il souffla et obtempéra. Rien ne lui serait refusé. Il entraperçut Carlisle qui rejoignait sa femme à la cuisine et qui les contemplait soucieux. Malgré son apparente hésitation, le patriarche se détourna et quitta le salon.

L'ancien major flaira les cheveux soyeux, la peau douce, puis la courbure des lèvres de sa compagne. Un effluve suave et exquis, reconnaissable entre mille, le fit gronder. C'était délectable à outrance. Il se recula, debout et examina sa femme. Un éclat luxuriant habitait ses pupilles dorés. La seconde qui suivit, le vampire attrapait sa femme et la portait sur son épaule sans effort. Il couru hors de la villa en ignorant les appels venant d'Edward.

Leur conversation était maintenant privée.

Alice se laissa faire. Quand ils furent assez distants de la maison, il la reposa et la claqua contre un arbre qui se fissura. Il affichait un air contrarié, ses iris s'enflammant d'obscurité:

«-Tu crois faire quoi exactement Alice? J'ai eu énormément de mal à me maîtriser pour toi. Pour la famille. Tu ressens encore ce genre de chose pour le monstre que je suis à l'intérieur. C'est insensé!

-Bien sur que oui c'est sensé. Tu avoues notre lien irrémédiable! Nous sommes des vampires. Des âmes-sœur. J'ai ce monstre aussi et tu le sais très bien. Tu te voiles la face! Peter et Charlotte t'ont rappelé ce fait en venant nous aider pour sauver Renesmée et la famille. C'est à moi de t'aider aujourd'hui.

-Tu veux me quitter?

-Quoi? Non. Comment tu en arrives à cette conclusion. Je veux simplement que tu sois heureux. Pas constamment sur tes gardes. Tu n'es jamais toi-même et je déteste en être responsable. Je t'aime toi et le major.»

Il enfonçait ses petites épaules dans l'écorce qui grinça.

Il dit: «-Je te referais du mal Alice s'il revient.»

Elle démentit en haussant les épaules:

«-Tu es lui. Il est toi. Tu es effrayé par ton côté de vampire c'est tout. Ce n'est pas comme si Maria allait revenir pour te hanter. Peter est bien parvenu à briser ce lien sordide. Il vit en concordance avec son démon. Comme nous tous! Tu as pu le ressentir non?»

Il gronda furieusement. Il abordait cet air si typiquement enragé qu'il adoptait quand son monstre apparaissait. Depuis quand ne l'avait-elle plus vu? Longtemps…

Victorieuse elle sourit. Jasper souffla en ressentant son envie de lui appartenir. Elle souhaitait qu'il soit comme à cette époque.

«-Je ne veux plus faire de carnage.

-Qui te parle de ça. Tes amis vivent bien en harmonie avec leur nature non? Pourquoi pas toi?»

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils furent rapidement nus. Redécouvrant un aspect de leur relation oubliée. De leur nature oubliée.

Charlotte et Peter les accueillis avec plaisir.

* * *

><p><span>Note d'auteur:<span>

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot! _C'était court, mais j'ai eu cette petite pensée pour ce couple une nuit d'insomnie. Ils sont complexes. Peu exploités._

A bientôt,

Noominaome


End file.
